Trianna's Seduction
by Taraborn
Summary: As was requested, in Eldest, when Eragon first meets Trianna, Saphira doesn't interrupt, sex and smut ensues. Don't like, don't read.


**Ok, here's the story that was requested. It is set in Eldest when Eragon first meets Trianna. This is hard for me as there is a lot of dialog in the book between the bit I need for the story, and Trianna's description. So, if I put it here, it will be simpler for me, and for you as I will probably fuck it up if I did it any other way. Sorry. **

_That evening, as Eragon returned to his quarters from bathing, he was surprised to find a tall woman waiting for him in the hall. She had dark hair, startling blue eyes and a wry mouth._

**This is the chapter "A Sorceress, a Snake and a Scroll" and takes place just before Saphira interrupts Trianna and Eragon. **

Impulsively, Eragon put his hand on hers. He had never attempted to approach a woman this way before, but instinct urged him onward, daring him to take the chance. It was frightening, exhilarating. "If you want, we could go and eat. There's a kitchen not far from here."

Trianna slipped her other hand other over his, fingers smooth and cool, so different from the rough grips he was accustomed to. "I'd like that. Shall we go then" Trianna whispered into his ear. The two walked off down the hallway towards the food courts. Eragon was listening intensely to Trianna. She asked him all about people he may have felt for and quizzed him on whether he had courted them. Eragon, of course, said of how he had never acted upon love before, while blushing bright red.

Trianna giggled at his shyness, "Don't be shy, you're fine with me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She winked at him. This confused Eragon, what did she mean by that?

They then sat down and ordered a steak each, after it was delivered pronto, as Eragon was always served first, being the Shadeslayer. The waiters served them then bowed themselves away muttering "Argetlam."

They didn't talk much during the meal, making the occasional comment about the food or Tronjheim in general. When they had both finished, Trianna looked thoughtful for a second, and then came to a decision. "I don't want to talk about private business of the Du Vangr Gata out here. Would you like to come to my quarters and talk?" she said seductively.

"I'd like that," Eragon said, completely oblivious to her seductive tone and its implications. "Shall we go then?" The two walked through the corridors of Tronjheim, Trianna still constantly testing him on his skills involving women, and quickly deduced he was a virgin. _All the more fun for me then_, she smiled inwardly to herself.

They reached her room; it wasn't particularly fancy but had a reasonable size bed in the middle, and desk to the side. Eragon immediately walked to the desk, and began to sit down in a chair, when Trianna stopped him. "Oh no, I think we'd be a lot more comfy on the bed, don't you?" she said, putting a little magic into the words. Eragon felt somewhat different to normal, so agreed and moved to the bed.

When they sat down, Eragon looked around the room, and saw that there were many scrolls, but only a few had the ancient language on them. When he looked back at Trianna, he did a double take, she was naked. He quickly looked away again. "Would you like to put clothes on?" he asked.

"Oh, stop being such a gentleman." Trianna giggled. "I prefer to go _au naturelle_. It's far more comfortable." Eragon didn't seem to think that, he turned bright red and looked at the ceiling. "Don't be shy," Trianna whispered into his ear, "You can look if you want." She hugged Eragon tightly, pressing her chest against his. Eragon began to go stiff. "Well you're getting excited aren't you." She laughed.

"Well, it's just, you're beautiful." Trianna had removed herself from him, and he gave her a look over, admiring the large, round breasts, and the thick, curly hair above her vagina. Then, looked back at her face and smiled. He was fixated by her dazzling blue eyes. He fell into her trap, spiralling downwards through sparkling blue spirals. Without thinking, he removed his tunic, and began furiously kissing Trianna. This was just what she wanted, after this, he would fall for her, and she would become the most powerful woman in Alagaesia!

Eragon was furiously thrusting his tongue into her mouth, eager to explore this new terrain. Trianna allowed him entry, kissing him fervently, pulling him deeper into the trap. While kissing, Iorunn was also pulling Eragon's trousers down, rubbing his dick to make it harder. When she deemed it stiff enough, she removed herself from the kiss, much to Eragon's distaste, but then planted her mouth firmly round his shaft. Eragon had never experienced anything close to this, so let out a load moan of pleasure, grabbing Trianna's hair, thrusting her further down his cock.

Trianna was using her tongue, not just her lips to pleasure him. She licked all over, up down, round in circles, bringing Eragon closer to his orgasm. She felt him tense up and then he erupted, spraying his juice all over the inside of her mouth. She stared up at him with her intoxicating eyes, licked her lips clean of his sperm, then swallowed. This turned Eragon on again, and his dick straightened out again. Trianna lay back on the bed, displaying her clit to Eragon. She wanted pleasuring, "Lick me, suck my cunt!" she shouted.

Eragon obliged, lay down in between her spread legs, he licked all along each of her inner thighs, slowly, causing Trianna to shiver and release a tension filled moan. Eragon blew gently on her clit, giving her goose bumps, then, without warning, he thrust his tongue onto her vagina. He licked round it a few time, then, covered the entrance with his saliva, tasting her sweet juice. His next move was to slowly insert his tongue inside her, moving it up and down, side to side.

Trianna moaned as Eragon, amateur as he was, did a great job. He thrust his fingers in, one at a time, moving them in and out while still working with his tongue. He even managed to find her g-spot, but didn't realise, he just new it made her moan louder, so kept rubbing it. Trianna couldn't take it anymore, so thrust her hips up towards his mouth, giving Eragon the signal to go faster. Suddenly, she tightened around his fingers, and released wave after wave of her cum into Eragons mouth.

Eragon moved up her body, and began kissing her again, this time, along her neck, down between her breast to her belly button, Then he moved back up, and began pleasuring her boobs. He suckled on her left nipple, while squeezing and kneading her right tit. Then, he swapped places, but this time, lick around the iola and the top of the breast, enticing even more incomprehensible moans from Trianna. Iorunn pulled him up, reached down to his dick, and guided it to the entrance of her vaginal tunnel.

Truth be told, she wasn't exactly the purest woman in Alagaesia, in fact she had slept with all the male members of the Du Vangr Gata, even the twins in a strange threesome. She looked up at Eragon, and nodded slightly, sending the message, "I'm ready," and without anymore waiting, he thrust downwards. He penetrated her and fell into bliss. It was more than a hundred times better than a blowjob. He experimented with different tempo's, slow, fast, hard, soft, till he found what was just right for him, medium pace with powerful thrusts going as deep as his 8inch cock could get.

Eragon reached down and grabbed Trianna's juggling tits, rubbing them and bouncing them in his hands. Trianna screamed out in pleasure, "FUCK YES! DEEPER IN! OH YEAH! RIGHT IN THERE YOU SEXY BEAST! OH FUCK!" this made the spell Eragon was under work overtime, and he thrust balls deep at high speeds. "Fill me with your sperm you big hunk! Go on, cum inside me!" she cried with joy. Suddenly, without warning, Eragon jolted as a wave of spunk line Trianna's womb, setting her off for her climax as well, sending her cum flowing over Eragon's dick. They lay there together, panting heavily till they both drifted into sleep.

The next morning, as Eragon woke up, and felt Saphira stirring in his mind, suddenly, she was alert. _WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?_ Clearly, Eragon would have some explaining to do, as to why he had woken up with his dick still inside Trianna, was foremost of the matter.


End file.
